Amazing Grade 3
by Death Liberator
Summary: Chapter 2 Amazing Grade 3 Raita: Kan, The Real Battle Starts now! Gilang: What? Raita: You will see. Raita: Call Knight of Conviction,Bors and Litte Sage Marron! Knight of Conviction grade 3, Bors 10000 power/0 Guard Little Sage, Marron grade 1 8000 power/5000 Guard Gilang Mind: now She can attacking three time... Raita: I attack you with Gallatin! Silence Knight, Gall


Chapter 2

Amazing Grade 3

Raita: Kan, The Real Battle Starts now!

Gilang: What?

Raita: You will see.

Raita: Call Knight of Conviction,Bors and Litte Sage Marron!

Knight of Conviction grade 3, Bors 10000 power/0 Guard

Little Sage, Marron grade 1 8000 power/5000 Guard

Gilang Mind: now She can attacking three time...

Raita: I attack you with Gallatin!

Silence Knight, Gallatin 10000 power Vs Marine General of Restless Tides, Algos 9000 Power

Gilang: Guard.

Otter Soldier of Pyroxene Communication [ Guard 5000 ]

Raita: Briggite Attack!

Crimson Butterfly Briggite 10000 power Vs Marine General of Restless Tides, Algos

Gilang: No Guard.

Raita: Twin Drive.

Gilang: Twin Drive?

Raita: Grade 3 have a ability called Twin Drive so you can check drive trigger 2 time.

Gilang: Cool, its amazing!

Raita: Twin Drive first check.

[ Drive Check ] Bringer of Good Luck, Epona [ Critical Trigger ]

Raita: Critical Trigger!

Gilang: What?

Raita: I Give the power to bors and critical to briggite,2nd check

[ Drive Check ] Solitary Knight, Gancelot [ No Trigger ]

Gilang: Yeah no Trigger.

Raita: Briggite Skill It Get+ 5000 power

Gilang: what?

Raita: When a grade 3 unit revealed in drive check my vanguard get +5000 power

Gilang Mind: Briggite.. a dangerous card..

Gilang: Damage Check.

[ Damage Check ] Battle Siren,Cynthia [ No Trigger ]

[ Damage Check ] Splash Assault [ No Trigger ]

Gilang: No Trigger..

Raita: Now Bors Attack with Support from Marron!,and Counterblast (1) it get +3000 power

Gilang: 26000 power?

Gilang Mind: That power.. i shouldn't guard if i guard i use all of my hand

Knight of Conviction Bors 26000 power Vs Marine General of Restless Tides, Algos 9000 power

Gilang: No Guard, Damage Check

[ Damage Check ] Medical Officer of Rainbow Elixer [ Heal Trigger ]

Raita: It's Heal Trigger.

Gilang: Heal Trigger?

Raita: You can heal 1 damage and give +5000 power to your unit.

Gilang: Heal is the best!

Raita: Turn End

Raita

Hand 4

Damage: 4

Flipped Damage:3

Unflipped Damage:1

Gilang: Yeah it's My turn!

Gilang: Stand And Draw

Gilang Mind: This Card.. i will win with this card!

Gilang: Ride my Avatar Ruined The Ocean,Navalgazer Dragon!

Raita: Navalgazer?

Raita Mind: That card the best in Aqua Force for now,i must be carefull

Navalgazer Dragon 10000 power/0 Guard

Gilang: Call Tear Knight, Cyprus,Matchless Thrench Titan and Accelerated Commando.

Tear Knight, Cyprus grade 1 7000 power/5000 guard

Matchless thrench Titan grade 2 8000 power/5000 guard

Accelerated Commando grade 1 6000 power/5000 guard

Gilang: Commando skill i give +2000 power to titan.

Raita: Good Combination.

Gilang: Thanx and now Navalgazer Limit Break!, uhm what is this?

Raita: Limit Break is a skill when you have 4 or more damage you can active it

Gilang: So its like some restriction?

Raita: Exactly.

Raita: But the effect is really good.

Gilang: ok Limit Break! Counter blast (2),my vanguard get +3000 power

Gilang: Titan Attack!

Matchless Trench Titan power 10000 Vs Crimson butterfly Briggite 10000 power

Raita: No Guard.

[ Damage Check ] Flogal [ Stand Trigger ]

Raita: I give the power to my vanguard.

Gilang Mind: Why must Trigger show up now?

Gilang: Accelerated Commando Boost Lazarus Attack!

Tear Knight, Lazarus power 16000 Vs Crimson Butterfly Briggite 10000 power

Raita: Wingal will guard that

Wingal [ 5000 Shield ]

Gilang: Cyprus Boost Navalgazer Dragon attack!,Since this is the third battle +3000 power

Raita Mind: 23000 Power, in that case.

Raita: Elaine will guard that.

Gilang Mind: Yeah just need 1 Trigger.

Raita: And Gallatin will intercept.

Gilang: Intercept!?

Raita: Its Grade 2 Special Ability "Intercept" When a grade 2 in front line you can guard by moving it to guard zone.

Gilang: I see...

Raita: Your Twin Drive?

Gilang: oh ok, Twin Drive.

[ Drive Check ] Battleship Inteliegency [ Critical Trigger ]

Gilang: I give all to my vanguard, 2nd check.

[ Drive Check ] Corral Assault [ No Trigger ]

Gilang: No Trigger guest that's end of my turn

Gilang

Hand:2

Damage:4

Flipped Damage:2

Unflipped Damage:2

Raita: Stand And Draw!

Raita: Call Tristan!

Knight of Harp Tristan grade 2 8000 power/5000 guard

Raita: Tristan Attack Titan!

Knight of Harp, Tristan 8000 power Vs Matchless Trench Titan 8000 power

Gilang: No Guard

Titan to drop zone

Raita: Marron Boost,Bors Attack! and Counterblast (1) +3000 power

Conviction Knight,Bors power 21000 Vs Navalgazer Dragon 10000 power

Gilang: no Guard.

[Damage Check ] High Tide of Water Future,Xenophon [ No Trigger ]

Gilang Mind: Why No trigger...

Raita: Briggite Attack!

Gilang: Battleship Inteligency will guard that!

Crimson Butterfly Briggite 10000 power Vs Navalgazer Dragon 20000 power

Raita: Check.

[ Drive Check ] Crimson Butterfly Briggitte [ No Trigger ]

Raita: My Vanguard get +5000 power

Gilang Mind: If she get trigger or another grade 3 i am doomed

Raita: 2nd Check

[ Drive Check ] Bringer of Goodluck Epona [ Critical Trigger ]

Raita: Critical Trigger i give all to vanguard!

Gilang: How Could this happen?

Crimson Butterfly Briggitte 20000 power Vs Navalgazer Dragon 20000 Power

Gilang: Damage Check

[ Damage Check ] Vital Anchor David [ No Trigger ]

Gilang: I lose..

Raita: You Lose but you great playing Aqua Force.

Gilang: Thank you.

Raita: Kan Want Buy it?

Gilang: Sure This is the best deck.

Raita: Thank you please welcome again.

Gilang: Thank you to teach me about Cardfight

Gilang goes to Home

?: You think he is one of them?

Raita: its to soon but i can see his eyes glow.

?: Interesting, iam going home.

Next Day

?: Hey There A kid who hold Vanguard Card.

?: that is Gilang the transformed student from indonesia

?: Let's Get near him

?: Ok

To Be Continued 


End file.
